


Every Day Has It's Dawn

by ctbn60



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Every Day Has It's Dawn

[Title: Every Day Has It's Dawn](http://katzb101.livejournal.com/779689.html)  
Author: katzb101  
Artist: ctbn60  
Fandoms: Supernatural RPS & Adam Lambert  
Rating: NC-17

Rating: PG - Artwork only  
Warnings: None - Artwork only See story header for any in the story.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ctbn60/pic/00364e85/)

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/BB_Art_Challenges/Every_Day/?action=view&current=1-Every_day.jpg)

Chapter Breaks  
  
---  
  
 

Icons:

|  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |   
|   
  
Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, their respective creators do. I'm just playing with them for a while. This is just for fun no infringement is intended.  I do not, in any way, profit from the artwork created here by manipulation. All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

Images: are all copyrighted by their respective artists I make no claim to them whatsoever. They give us lovely images and this is only meant as a tribute to their amazing work.  The finished fan fiction cover, icon, artwork, composition however is my own design.  

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
